


More than a Band

by DreamerJax18



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Lemonade mouth inspired, post end of the game, what are tags, when the band gets inspired by disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerJax18/pseuds/DreamerJax18
Summary: The band is secretly Disney trash and wants to help Mae feel better after all that dark stuff.





	More than a Band

"Wait, why are we at the party barn?? Was there band practice and nobody told me??"

Mae Borowski was thoroughly confused as Germ went to the resistant old door and started to crank it open. All she'd been trying to do was run around town as usual, and then when she came across Germ he dragged her all over the place only to end up here!

"No." Germ replied. "Come in and see!"

Mae stared at him for a moment. "...Alright, if you say so."

Once Germ finally got the door open, the two of them stepped inside. Somehow without a surprise, everyone was up on stage. Bea at her laptop, Gregg with his guitar and Angus just at the mic.

"Hey dude!!" Gregg greeted with a big grin on his face. "We've been waiting for you foreeever!"

Mae frowned at them and threw her arms up. "Nobody told me band practice was today!"

"Oh, this isn't practice." Bea corrected. "This is a show. It was Gregg's idea."

"Wha-!" Mae started, but Germ pulled her over to a chair.

"Sit."

"Dude!"

"Shh!"

Mae huffed and crossed her arms. It only took a moment of Gregg playing the start of the song for her to begin to recognize the tune. "Hey wait, that's-!"

”I can’t pretend to know how you feel, but know that I’m here. Know that I’m real.”

”Say what you want, or don’t talk at all.”

”Not gonna let you fall~. Reach for my hand ‘cause it’s held out to you! My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too. Everything changes but one thing is true understand… We’ll always be more than a band.”

Mae almost couldn’t believe it. Once the weirdness of it not being one of their own songs passed, she started to sort of feel what they were saying. To her.

”You used to brave the world all on your own. Now we won’t let you go, go it alone.”

”Be who you wanna be. Always stand tall.”

”Not gonna let you fall~! Reach for my hand ‘cause it’s held out to you! My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too. Everything changes but one thing is true understand… We’ll always be more than a band.”

The progression of the song paused, just for a second, as Gregg kept playing a few notes and they all looked at her.

”You know this song, don’t you?”

”Well, I mean, yeah-”

”Go!”

And with that, Germ pushed her up towards the stage. Mae found herself laughing as she grabbed the last empty mic and finally got to join in, singing as loudly as she could.

”Iiii neeever knew you could take me so far! Iii’ve aaalways wanted the hope that you are~ theee ones, Iiii neeeeed~”

”Yeaaaah!”

The tone stopped being quite as serious now that they were all just playing together, but now they were all singing and they weren’t as accurate with the notes but it still felt... warm. It felt right. 

  
“Reach for my hand ‘cause it’s held out to you! My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too! Everything changes but one thing is true understand~ We’ll always be more than a band~.”

Everyone else died off as Mae kept going.

_”Reach for my hand ‘cause it’s held out for you… my shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too… Everything changes, but one thing is true understand…”_

_“We’ll always be moore thaan...a baaand…”_

* * *

 

The music had officially stopped and Mae looked around at everyone. "Ok. That was fun. But what the heck was all that? Since when do we play fake songs?"

"Well!" Gregg started, still smiling just as much as before. "I was online and I found this song and I thought of how we've all been kind of down since... you know. And this seemed like a pretty cool way to try and cheer up!" 

"Geez. Ok. It definitely worked a bit." Mae chuckled. "Thanks, guys." 

"You're welcome. It was all Gregg's idea." Angus said with a smile. 

The chatter between the four friends continued and eventually led them to file out of the party barn towards the diner. Gregg and Mae began a line of their "too bad you didn't die-" game. As Germ watched them leave, he glanced back at the equipment and decided quietly to himself, "Casey would be Wen in that movie" before following them out to get some pizza as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely got the idea of using icons from reading Righteous_Flame's NITW stuff. I mostly wanted to use it because going "angus sang, bea sang, blah blah" would be 1,000 times more awkward than using icons. And they're even the ones from band practice! This isn't really my first time writing something but it's my first for NITW, which is officially one of my favourite games now. Anyway, uh, thanks for reading!


End file.
